U & I
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18. ONESHOT. "I'm only taking from you, I can't give anything back". Hibari percebe que os sentimentos de Dino merecem ser reconhecidos. - Extra de "Hanabi".


**Notas da História:**

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira.

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ler shoujo.

* * *

**Capítulo extra**

_Just by having you at my side, I always had courage  
I want to be together with you forever  
I want to tell you how I feel_

_On sunny days, too, on rainy days, too  
You were by my side  
When I close my eyes, your smile is shining_

_I thought that your being at my side is a given  
I thought that days like these  
Would continue on forever and ever_

_I'm sorry, I've realized it now  
That it's not a given_

_- U__&I, Ho-Kago Tea Time_

**D18 - U&I**

- Nee, Kyouya, dez minutos pelo menos? Nós vamos primeiro, as barracas ainda estarão sendo montadas. Sem muitas pessoas, sem muito barulho, nee~

- Não.

- Kyouya~

- Eu já disse que não!

Dino esquivou-se do golpe, virando a cabeça a poucos centímetros de onde um dos tonfas de Hibari acabara de voar. A arma bateu na parede do quarto de Hotel, mas permaneceu pendurada. O italiano fechou os olhos e apenas suspirou. Pelo visto a conta daquele Hotel teria de ser acrescida de mais um zero.  
Hibari cruzou o largo e luxuoso quarto, indo em direção a suíte. O Chefe da Família Cavallone estava sentado na cama, os olhos no tapete e uma expressão completamente desolada. O moreno retirou seu tonfa da parede, encarando o buraco que havia feito. Mesmo não concordando com aquela idéia absurda, ele também era contra destruir o patrimônio de outra pessoa, e aquele Hotel _estava_ localizado em sua preciosa e amada Namimori.

- Não gosto de lugares cheios, mas você pode ir se quiser.

- Eu sei, Kyouya, desculpe - O louro ergueu o rosto, mostrando um triste meio sorriso antes de ficar de pé - Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho agora. Se quiser pode usar o quarto, eu volto somente pela noite.

- Eu vou voltar ao Templo - O Guardião da Nuvem abaixou os olhos, sentindo os lábios de Dino tocarem sua testa, depositando um doce e familiar beijo. - Você tem a chave, pode ir lá depois do trabalho, _se_ quiser.

- Obrigado, Kyouya, Eu irei. Ciao~

Hibari encarou a porta sendo fechada, e deixou que seus olhos negros corressem pelo local. Aquele era mais um quarto de Hotel como todos os outros que Dino já estivera durante suas visitas à Namimori. Romário era sempre responsável pela reserva, mas o braço direito dos Cavallone sempre tinha as mesmas preferências. O quarto deveria possuir uma sacada, ser do lado em que batesse Sol durante boa parte do dia. Uma larga suíte com cama de casal (essa parte Hibari tinha certeza de que era influência do _Chefe_ de Romário). Uma mesa de escritório, sofás e um modesto guarda-roupa.  
Era impossível para o moreno não comparar aqueles móveis a exorbitante e bela mansão que Dino vivia na Itália. O imenso e bem cuidado jardim, o chafariz em forma de pegasus, a enorme escadaria, sem contar a biblioteca, a sala de jantar e principalmente o quarto. O Chefe dos Cavallone possuía uma vida totalmente européia, o que fez Hibari pensar algumas vezes em como ele realmente se sentia quando tinha de vir a Namimori. Ele sabia muito bem que nem todas as visitas eram a trabalho, que o motivo pelo qual o louro aparecia na maioria das vezes era o próprio Hibari.

O Guardião da Nuvem suspirou, jogando-se na cama, afundando a cabeça em um fofo travesseiro. Apesar de sua altura, a cama parecia incrivelmente alta e larga. Ele podia sentir o cheiro da colônia de Dino através do travesseiro, e foi impossível não virar o rosto e deixar seu rosto afundar em toda aquela roupa de cama. Eles não passaram a noite passada juntos, e o moreno encontrou Dino dormindo ainda vestido de terno quando apareceu naquela manhã. O italiano provavelmente estava trabalhando o dobro do necessário para que tivesse tempo livre para ir ao tão comentado último Festival de Inverno. Nos últimos dias, aquele era o único assunto que Dino tinha, além da extrema necessidade que ele sentia de arrastar Hibari para esse evento enfadonho. Embora o Guardião da Nuvem declinasse toda vez que era perguntado, o Chefe dos Cavallone não parecia disposto a cessar os convites.  
A idéia de perder tempo em um local cheio de gente e barulhento fez Hibari bocejar, sentindo seus olhos pesados. Havia algumas horas até o anoitecer, e ele teve certeza de que ouviu quando Dino disse que poderia usar o quarto se quisesse. Seus olhos tornaram-se mais pesados, até que o moreno mergulhou em um tranqüilo sono. Hibari estava sonolento, já que acordou bem cedo para fazer companhia a Dino no café da manhã.

**x**

O Chefe da Família Cavallone apareceu pouco depois de Hibari ter terminado o jantar. Em suas mãos estavam várias sacolas, cujo conteúdo tornou-se conhecido quando Dino as abriu enquanto os dois estavam a sós no quarto do Guardião da Nuvem. O futon do moreno ficou repleto por kimonos. Alguns com estampas, outros lisos, mas eram definitivamente kimonos.

- Qual o significado disso, Cavallone? - Hibari segurou uma das peças, surpreso pelo bom gosto do italiano.

- Eu decidi ir ao Festival~ então trouxe alguns para você me ajudar a escolher, Kyouya. - O louro mexia animado nos kimonos, como uma criança que recebeu uma sacola cheia de doces da mãe e a despejou no chão para escolher quais comeria primeiro.

- Você sabe que está frio e que nem todo mundo vai a caráter para esses festivais, não? - A voz do Guardião da Nuvem saiu monótona, mas ele não estava aborrecido, pelo contrário, estava surpreso. O moreno achou que Dino desistiria da idéia.

- Eu sei~, mas que graça tem ir a um Festival e não vestir roupas típicas? Não posso usar kimonos na Itália, então achei que a oportunidade é perfeita. E não vou ficar muito tempo, então decidi aproveitar o máximo possível. Tsuna me ligou no final da tarde para irmos todos juntos. Vai ser divertido~

Dino cantarolava algo impossível de ser identificado enquanto olhava os kimonos com uma expressão desafiadora. Ele os havia ajeitado lado a lado, e parecia estar levando aquela idéia realmente a sério.  
Hibari observava a cena sentado do outro lado do futon. Seus braços estavam cruzados, e por mais que achasse aquilo ridículo, o moreno não conseguia retirar-se do quarto para deixar o louro com suas ilusões. Quando Dino cansou de analisá-los e ergueu os olhos cor de mel na direção do Guardião da Nuvem, Hibari soube que seu papel na história havia chegado.

- Então, Kyouya, qual devo usar? - O italiano tinha as mãos sobre os joelhos e uma expressão bem séria.

- Você é idiota - Hibari desviou os olhos, encarando os kimonos. O vermelho com estampas de algodão combinava com a pele de Dino. O azul escuro com desenhos de dragão o deixaria estranhamente másculo. O amarelo estava fora de cogitação. O que chamou realmente a atenção do Guardião da Nuvem foi um kimono todo preto, mas ele nada disse.

- Kyouya, por favor~ - O Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu o kimono vermelho, coçando a nuca - Estou em dúvida, e vou precisar da sua ajuda para me vestir amanhã.

- Não sou sua babá, Cavallone - Hibari encarou o kimono amarelo com certo nojo - O preto. Eu gosto dele.

Dino tirou os olhos da peça que segurava em suas mãos e encarou o kimono negro. Era simples, e ao vestir somente uma das mangas, o italiano percebeu que aquela peça realçaria sua pele, cabelos e olhos, além de parecer mais quente do que as outras.

- Eu vou com esse então - O louro sorriu - Obrigado, Kyouya~

Hibari virou o rosto e ficou de pé, enquanto Dino recolocava os kimonos nas sacolas, deixando o futon do Guardião da Nuvem novamente arrumado. O Chefe dos Cavallone caminhou até o fundo do quarto, abrindo uma das gavetas e encontrando uma antiga blusa e uma calça de moletom. Normalmente ele gostava de dormir somente de roupa de baixo, mas Hibari não permitia quando ambos dividiam seu futon no Templo. Aquela lógica nunca fez sentido para o louro, já que em todos esses anos, ambos já fizeram muito mais do que dormir seminus.  
De qualquer forma, Hibari não era uma pessoa para ser compreendida, apenas amada.

O Guardião da Nuvem ajeitava seu futon, ponderando se deveria colocar outro cobertor. Seus olhos saíram rapidamente do que fazia para onde Dino estava, e sua visão foi preenchida pelo italiano trocando de roupa.  
Primeiro o terno negro, depois a camisa branca. As tatuagens se destacavam na pele pálida do italiano, e roubavam totalmente a atenção de Hibari. Ele seguia todo o contorno colorido que descia pelo abdômen do louro, prestando atenção no barulho do cinto ao ser aberto e no movimento que Dino fez para retirar a calça e não perder o equilíbrio. Apesar de eliminar metade do charme com aquela tentativa ridícula de não cair, o Guardião da Nuvem continuava a olhar. O Chefe dos Cavallone usava uma grudada - mas confortável - roupa de baixo negra, que apesar da cor, não escondia nenhum dos contornos daquela parte do corpo.  
Os lábios de Hibari se entreabriram e ele engoliu seco, voltando à atenção para seu futon. Aquela não seria a primeira vez que ele se arrependeria do que dissera anos atrás sobre Dino não poder dormir somente de roupa de baixo.

- Tem certeza de que não quer mais um cobertor? - O louro apareceu ao lado de Hibari quando o moreno entrou debaixo das cobertas. Dino estava inclinado sobre ele, a franja loura quase tocando o rosto do Guardião da Nuvem.

- Não acho que será necessário - Hibari afundou o rosto no cobertor, observando o louro ir apagar a luz - Acho melhor deixar que eu faça isso - O moreno revirou os olhos. Ele esqueceu o que poderia acontecer se Dino tentasse voltar para o futon no escuro. Da última vez o italiano conseguiu errar o caminho e cair na metade do quarto, tropeçando em um pedaço insignificante de madeira que estava solta.

- Eu ficarei bem. E você já está deitado, Kyouya~ - Dino sorriu e acenou antes de apertar o interruptor.

O quarto permaneceu em silêncio, mas o Guardião da Nuvem tinha os olhos abertos esperando que o inevitável acontecesse. O Chefe dos Cavallone conseguiu a incrível façanha de chegar intacto ao futon, mas escorregou na ponta de um dos cobertores que se arrastava no chão, caindo praticamente em cima de Hibari.

- D-Desculpe, Kyoya - O louro usou sua mão como apoio, evitando que o peso de seu corpo caísse sobre o moreno - Você está bem?

Hibari não havia se machucado, e o peso de Dino não era nenhuma novidade para ele. Embora o quarto estivesse escuro, seus olhos começavam a se acostumar com a escuridão, e os papéis de seda na porta logo deixariam que a própria claridade da noite iluminasse um pouco mais o cômodo. O moreno sabia que o rosto de ambos estavam próximos. Ele podia sentir a respiração do louro, e a posição em que estavam o favorecia muito.  
A idéia passou rapidamente pela mente de Hibari. Ele levantaria uma de suas mãos, tocaria o rosto do italiano e o beijaria com vontade. Aquilo era exatamente o que ele queria, o que seu corpo desejava após ter visto o show gratuito e particular que Dino lhe mostrou minutos atrás.  
Mas ele não o fez. Sua mão não se levantou. Elas não tocaram o rosto do louro, e seus lábios não sentiram o gosto do beijo que tanto ansiava.

- Estou bem - Aquilo foi a única coisa que o corpo do moreno foi capaz de produzir. Uma resposta direta e totalmente mecânica.

Dino saiu de cima de Hibari, desculpando-se umas cinco vezes antes de finalmente entrar debaixo das cobertas. Como sempre fazia em dias frios - e praticamente qualquer outro dia - o louro aproximou-se do Guardião da Nuvem, abraçando-o forte, mostrando que era daquele jeito que ele gostaria de dormir.  
O moreno não praguejou ou lutou contra. Havia um estranho e amargo sentimento em seu peito, como uma palavra que você conhece mas não consegue lembrar mesmo estando na ponta da língua.  
Ele queria abraçá-lo. Ele queria passar as mãos sobre a camiseta velha que Dino usava. Ele queria sentir seus músculos através daquela desnecessária peça de roupa. Ele queria erguer um pouco mais o rosto e beijá-lo. Ele queria que os corpos de ambos se tocassem. Ele queria que o italiano tentasse invadir suas roupas. Ele queria passar horas escondendo suspiros e gemidos. Ele queria... mas não fez nada.

- Boa noite, Kyouya~

O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios, passando os dedos por entre os fios negros e grossos do cabelo de Hibari até cair no sono. E embora o quarto não estivesse mais tão escuro, Dino não percebeu que o moreno demorou a dormir, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

**x**

Os dias que Dino passou trabalhando incansavelmente pareceram ser recompensados, pelo menos para o italiano. No dia seguinte não havia trabalho, papéis para assinar, almoços importantes, telefonemas ou qualquer coisa relacionada à Máfia. O louro passou o dia como qualquer outro homem apaixonado passaria na companhia de sua pessoa especial, com a diferença dele ser Dino Cavallone. Ao contrário do louro, Hibari ainda tinha algumas coisas pendentes, mas não pareceu se importar com o insistente e mimado italiano que parecia exigir sua atenção a cada segundo.  
Eles tomaram café da manhã juntos, almoçaram juntos e teriam passado boa parte da tarde juntos se o Guardião da Nuvem não precisasse se ausentar para resolver alguns assuntos.  
Quando Hibari retornou ao templo, seu humor não estava dos melhores, não somente por ter encontrado várias pessoas pelo caminho - o Festival já começara - mas porque assim que entrou no quarto, a figura de Dino o lembrou de que _ele_ iria ao Festival.

- Kyouya~ - O italiano estava enrolado no kimono negro, literalmente - Eu preciso de ajuda~

- O que você está fazendo, Cavallone? - Hibari ainda tinha a mão na porta, olhando Dino caminhar com dificuldade através do quarto, tropeçando em nada e caindo com barulho no chão de madeira. O moreno suspirou e entrou no quarto, deixando a maleta negra que segurava em cima de uma cadeira, ajoelhando-se em seguida na frente do louro - Você é idiota.

- Não sei como me enrolei assim, Kyouya~ - Dino ria sem graça, tentando ficar na mesma posição do homem a sua frente, mas era impossível. O italiano precisou desatar o nó que fizera e abrir praticamente todo o kimono novamente para que suas pernas tivessem movimento. - P-Pronto!

O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou de pé, e os olhos do Guardião da Nuvem ergueram-se lentamente. O kimono negro estava aberto, deixando visível o corpo seminu do louro, que usava uma roupa de baixo vermelha e colada.  
Hibari ficou de pé no mesmo instante, mantendo o olhar indiferente na direção dos olhos cor de mel de Dino. Entretanto, seu coração não estava tão impassível quanto seu rosto. A mesma ânsia da noite passada fez sua garganta fechar e seus lábios tornarem-se secos.

- K-Kyouya? - Dino entornou um pouco a cabeça, chamando a atenção do moreno - Você pode me ajudar, por favor~?

Hibari deu um passo à frente e levou as mãos ao ombro de Dino, tocando levemente o tecido escuro. Ele sentia o corpo do louro embaixo do kimono, seus ombros, abdômen e cintura. O cheiro da colônia e shampoo do italiano aguçavam seu olfato. Seus olhos não saiam do que ele fazia, demorando mais tempo do que normalmente gastaria para arrumar o kimono.  
Quando tudo estava ajeitado, Hibari piscou várias vezes, percebendo que inclinara o corpo na direção de Dino, a ponto de seu rosto encostar-se à bochecha do louro. As mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone subiram por suas costas, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos e dar um passo abrupto para trás, tomando consciência do que estava acontecendo. Aquilo estava ficando pior. Agora seu corpo começava a mover-se sozinho.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Cavallone? - Hibari cruzou os braços e apertou os olhos, tentando voltar ao mesmo estado de sempre.

- Achei que quisesse um abraço. Você se aproximou tão lentamente, Kyouya~ - Dino tinha um sorriso patético nos lábios. Ele definitivamente estava gostando daquilo.

- Não me faça rir. Você está pronto, agora suma daqui. Eu estou ocupado.

- Ah~ E como foi sua reunião, Kyouya? Desculpe, eu esqueci de perguntar - O Chefe dos Cavallone voltou com a expressão abobalhada de sempre, indo até a cômoda e pegando sua carteira.

- Tenho algumas coisas para resolver - Hibari mentiu. A reunião fora um sucesso e ele estava livre dos Vongola por alguns dias pelo menos.

- Então eu não vou atrapalhar - O italiano aproximou-se do Guardião da Nuvem, e coçou a nuca, um pouco nervoso - E-Eu estava pensando em voltar para cá depois do Festival, mas se você estiver ocupado eu passo amanhã de manhã.

O moreno entreabriu os lábios no mesmo instante para responder, mas as palavras lhe faltaram. Ele não estaria ocupado, nem nada parecido. Na realidade, Hibari _queria_ que Dino retornasse após o Festival, ou melhor, ele gostaria que o louro ficasse o máximo de tempo possível ao seu lado, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram.

- Não estarei ocupado, você pode voltar.

- Aah~ Obrigado, Kyouya~

O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu animado, tocando o rosto de Hibari com uma das mãos. O moreno tremeu ao toque, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido conforme o louro projetava o corpo para frente. Os lábios de Dino tocaram a testa do Guardião da Nuvem em um polido beijo, fazendo o moreno arregalar levemente os olhos.  
Ele estava desapontado. Não era exatamente em sua testa que ele gostaria de ter recebido aquele beijo.

- Eu vou encontrar Tsuna e os outros, prometo voltar cedo, ok? Quero assistir os fogos de artifício com você, então tente ficar acordado~

A resposta de Hibari foi um discreto menear de cabeça, que Dino recebeu com um sorriso, bagunçando os cabelos negros do Guardião da Nuvem antes de sair do quarto. Mesmo sem se virar, o moreno pôde ouvir o _"Está frio~",_ dito pelo louro assim que percebeu que o kimono que usava não era a melhor vestimenta para o inverno.  
Ouvindo os passos de Dino através do chão de madeira, Hibari encarou o quarto vazio, movendo levemente os lábios:

- _Eu_ gostaria que você ficasse comigo, Dino. _Eu_ quero jantar ao seu lado, e depois assistiríamos aos fogos de artifício da sacada, longe dos idiotas.

As palavras saíram baixas, quase inaudíveis, e permaneceram no ar tendo como testemunhas apenas os móveis e as quatro paredes do quarto. Os sentimentos de Hibari foram transformados em palavras, mas a pessoa que deveria ouvi-las não estava mais lá.  
Ele estava sozinho com seus sentimentos mudos.

Dino deixou aquela parte do Templo, levemente arrependido por ter escolhido um kimono para usar naquela noite. O inverno estava se despedindo, mas o clima ainda estava frio, e suas pernas não conseguiam se mover direito naquela peça de roupa. Seus olhos cor de mel vagaram várias vezes pelo caminho que havia feito, sentindo o coração apertado por deixar Hibari para trás. Ele realmente queria ficar com o moreno, mas também gostaria de ir ao Festival e prometera a Tsuna que iria. Não seria a primeira vez que o louro se divertiria sozinho porque um certo Guardião da Nuvem tinha uma aversão tremenda a pessoas, bem, com exceção de Dino - e Reborn!  
O Décimo Vongola estava acompanhado do Arcobaleno, seu braço direito, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta e as duas crianças. Todos pareceram contentes - nem todos, Gokudera permanecia indiferente - ao vê-lo se aproximar. Para seu alivio pessoal, Reborn, Kyoko e Haru estavam a caráter, o que fez Dino não se sentir tão deslocado.

- Boa Noite~ - o Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu, fazendo uma pequena reverência aos presentes.

- Ciaossu, Dino! - Reborn usava um minúsculo kimono verde, e seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque.

- B-Boa Noite, Dino - Tsuna sorriu, um pouco tímido.

O italiano olhou para os demais presentes, deixando seus olhos cor de mel encararem a figura de Gokudera, que apenas meneou a cabeça na sua direção. Após o incidente no mês passado, o relacionamento entre eles tornara-se um pouco melhor. O braço direito dos Vongola não era a pessoa mais falante que ele conhecia - perdia somente para Hibari - mas os dois entraram em uma espécie de estranho acordo quando o rapaz de cabelos prateados agradeceu Dino pessoalmente uma semana após o incidente, não somente pelo quarto de Hospital, mas por toda ajuda. O Chefe dos Cavallone foi extremamente sincero quando disse que não precisava de agradecimentos, e que ele não fez nada além de sua obrigação como aliado dos Vongola.  
A verdade era que naquela noite, Dino não fora acordado pelo telefonema de Hibari, dizendo que o louro deveria ir para determinada parte da cidade porque algo havia dado errado. O italiano estava a algumas ruas de onde o Guardião da Nuvem realizava sua missão, esperando-o para retornarem juntos ao Hotel. A ligação de Hibari o surpreendeu, mas não foi incomodo algum oferecer uma mão amiga a Gokudera e Yamamoto. Durante todo o caminho até o local onde os dois Guardiões estavam, Dino pegou-se pensando no que faria se algo semelhante acontecesse à Hibari. Ele sabia que a idéia em si era absurda, já que o moreno era conhecido desde sempre como o Guardião mais forte dos Vongola. De qualquer forma, o pensamento cruzou sua mente, e seu peito doeu ao imaginar-se no lugar de Yamamoto.  
O pensamento fez o italiano sorrir tímido, lembrando que o Guardião da Nuvem estava sozinho, e seus olhos novamente olharam pelo caminho que ele havia feito até ali. Dino sentia-se estranhamente sozinho, mesmo cercado por todas aquelas pessoas.

O último Festival de inverno de Namimori estava cheio apesar do tempo levemente frio. As barracas com comidas quentes eram as mais freqüentadas, mas como Lambo e I-Pin não pareciam dispostos a pular uma barraca se quer, Tsuna sentiu-se obrigado a fazer um verdadeiro _tour_ com a dupla. Os demais presentes não pareceram se importar, e o Chefe dos Cavallone achou o passeio incrivelmente prazeroso. O ponto alto das brincadeiras foi a barraca de tiro ao alvo. Todos falharam na tentativa de obter o primeiro prêmio, com exceção de Reborn que acertou os patinhos andantes com perfeição. Dino ficou com o segundo lugar, escolhendo como prêmio o pássaro amarelo de pelúcia, que foi o que realmente chamou sua atenção ao passar pela barraca. Apesar de saber que o destinatário do presente não se importaria com o mesmo, o louro não pôde evitar sentir-se extremamente bem com a idéia de entregar o pássaro de pelúcia o quanto antes.

Quando as brincadeiras tornaram-se cansativas para as crianças, Tsuna viu-se arrastado até a primeira barraca de takoyaki que havia por perto. Aquele também era o sinal que Dino precisava para ir embora. Há alguns minutos sua mente não estava mais conseguindo seguir as conversas. Ele estava ansioso para retornar, com medo de que os fogos de artifício começassem e ele estivesse ainda no Festival.  
Após pedir duas porções grandes de takoyaki para viagem, o italiano desculpou-se com o grupo, despedindo-se de Tsuna com um largo sorriso.

- Obrigado pela companhia, Dino - O Décimo sorriu, encarando as sacolas que o Chefe dos Cavallone tinha nos braços. O pássaro de pelúcia amarelo chamou sua atenção e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos corou. - Mande um olá para Hibari-san, ele deve estar cansado. A reunião essa tarde pareceu ser longa para ele.

Os olhos cor de mel de Dino se arregalaram. Ele não esperava que Tsuna falasse tão diretamente sobre o moreno.

- K-Kyouya não gosta de reuniões, mas elas não podem ser evitadas, não?

- Hehehe eu acho que é uma boa idéia você ir andando, Dino - Tsuna coçou a cabeça. Algo extremamente terrível passou por sua mente ao lembrar-se da reunião durante a tarde.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - O italiano olhou surpreso. Hibari não comentou nada demais sobre a reunião.

- Hi-Hibari-san perguntou sobre o Festival, e não pareceu muito contente, s-só isso...

- Ah~ Kyouya não gosta de lugares cheios, mas isso não é novidade.

- Eu acho que ele pode estar um pouco... solitário - A voz do Décimo soou séria. Ao final da reunião, seu Guardião da Nuvem aproximou-se e perguntou se Tsuna realmente pretendia ia ao Festival. Ao ouvir a resposta, a super intuição do rapaz de cabelos castanhos lhe disse que algo estava errado. Os olhos negros de Hibari pareciam longe, e ele teve certeza de que seu Guardião sentia-se sozinho. Se havia uma pessoa corajosa o bastante para suportar todos os caprichos do moreno, esse alguém só podia ser Dino.

- Hm... - O Chefe dos Cavallone pareceu ponderar o que acabara de ouvir. - Então acho melhor eu ir andando. Obrigado novamente pelo convite, e mande um boa noite à sua mãe, Tsuna!

Dino acenou e começou a caminhar em direção a parte de trás do Templo. Conforme ia se afastando do Festival, a quantidade de pessoas diminuía até ele ser o único a fazer aquele caminho. Sua mente lembrava das palavras de Tsuna, e o italiano recordou-se da cena que aconteceu pouco antes dele deixar o quarto de Hibari. O moreno aproximou-se quieto, como se fosse abraçá-lo, e então se moveu de repente. Naquele momento o Chefe dos Cavallone não percebeu, mas talvez o Décimo Vongola estivesse certo, mas isso significaria que Dino não prestou atenção suficiente no Guardião da Nuvem para deixar passar algo tão importante quanto à solidão.  
Ambos conseguiram ultrapassar um enorme obstáculo meses atrás, e o louro prometeu a si mesmo que não deixaria a situação chegar novamente naquele ponto. Ele falaria com Hibari, ele seria paciente e ouviria o que o moreno tinha a dizer. Sem perceber, Dino começou a andar mais rápido, querendo chegar do outro lado do Templo o quanto antes. Entretanto, da mesma forma como seus pés andavam rápido, sua mente parecia esquecer-se do entorno.  
O Chefe dos Cavallone parou ao chegar ao pé da pequena escadaria que o levaria a grande casa onde Hibari vivia, parando ao perceber que não estava sozinho. No topo da escada estava o Guardião da Nuvem, que também parou assim que o viu.  
Os dois permaneceram em silêncio e imóveis. Os dois se encararam com olhos arregalados e surpresos. Os dois vestiam kimonos apesar do frio. Os dois pensando e sentindo a mesma coisa.  
Dois corações batendo no mesmo ritmo.

Hibari permaneceu longos minutos andando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. Sua mente pensava em um milhão de coisas, seu corpo estava inquieto e aquela onda de sentimentos confusos havia retornado. Ao acordar naquela manhã, o moreno fez planos de ler alguns relatórios, ou simplesmente esperar Dino retornar de seu patético Festival se entretendo com alguma coisa outra. Agora que o momento chegara, Hibari percebeu que simplesmente não tinha vontade de fazer nada.  
O Guardião da Nuvem parou no meio do quarto. O silêncio o deixou desconfortável, a ponta de ele conseguir ouvir seu próprio coração bater, rápido e forte. Seus olhos negros correram baixos e apertados na direção das sacolas que Dino trouxera na noite anterior. Sem um segundo pensamento ou indagação, o moreno caminhou até uma delas, retirando uma simples peça, saindo do quarto com passos rápidos em direção ao banheiro.  
Um banho, e então ele saberia o que deveria ser feito.

Se não estivesse com certa pressa, Hibari não teria trocado a banheira pelo chuveiro, mas o Guardião da Nuvem não parecia querer perder tempo aquecendo a água. O chuveiro era mais simples, e naquele momento pareceu ser tudo o que ele precisava. A água quente tocava seus ombros rígidos, escorrendo por seus cabelos negros e pescoço pálido. Todos os objetos daquele box o lembravam de Dino. O italiano não tinha noção de espaço pessoal, e cada centímetro da vida de Hibari parecia ter sido invadida, assim como aquele banheiro. Shampoo, condicionador, sabonetes, cremes, colônias... todos com nomes estrangeiros, cheiros distintos, e a incrível familiaridade do louro.  
Hibari balançou levemente a cabeça molhada, tentando fazer sua mente se focar somente no banho. Ele não sabia quanto tempo passou ali, mas ao desligar o chuveiro, sua resolução não tinha mudado.

O Guardião da Nuvem juntou toda a coragem que possuía naquele momento, e mesmo contra sua natureza, caminhou pela sacada com passos largos. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo. As palavras mudas, os movimentos estranhos que seu corpo fazia, e principalmente aquela estranha sensação. O moreno ainda não estava acostumado com a amabilidade e sinceridade. Na noite do dia dos namorados que ambos passaram na casa de Dino, Hibari permitiu-se agir com menos pudor e timidez. Era o presente que o italiano merecia depois de toda aquela bagunça. Após aquele dia, as coisas voltaram basicamente a ser como eram antes. Dino aparecia toda semana basicamente, os encontros no Hotel e no Templo retornaram, mas uma parte de Hibari não era mais a mesma. Ele tinha medo. Um constante medo de que sua falta de palavras e atitudes pudessem novamente afastar o louro, e que em uma próxima vez, mordê-lo até a morte talvez não resolvesse. Seus desejos e sentimentos não queriam permanecer negligenciados. Era como se uma parte do moreno quisesse ser um pouco mais como Dino: livre, selvagem e honesto.  
Enquanto caminhava pela propriedade, o Guardião da Nuvem sabia muito bem que suas pernas moviam-se graças a vontade que ele sentia de ver o italiano o quanto antes. Aquela situação não voltaria a acontecer. Ele não passaria novamente pelas mesmas sensações, a mesma angustia e principalmente a mesma solidão. Ficar sozinho era uma coisa. Ficar _sem_ Dino era algo completamente diferente.

Ao chegar ao topo da pequena escadaria, Hibari parou - surpreso e um pouco confuso. Ele vestia o kimono vermelho que o Chefe dos Cavallone comprou, mesmo tendo ficado um pouco largo nos ombros. Seus olhos piscaram várias vezes, tentando acreditar no que viam. Dino estava ali, ao pé da escada. As mãos cheias de sacolas e uma expressão completamente idiota no rosto.

- K-Kyouya...? - O italiano tinha a voz sussurrada e o tom que usou denunciava que ele estava receoso. Uma parte da mente do louro achava que Hibari era uma alucinação.

- O que você faz aqui, Cavallone? - O Guardião da Nuvem voltou à mesma atitude indiferente, mas seu coração batia rápido. Ele estava contente.

- Ah, Kyouya~ - Dino sorriu, subindo os poucos degraus que os separavam com certa pressa - Eu já estava voltando, m-mas o que você faz aqui? E de kimono?

Hibari engoliu seco. Ele se esquecera completamente do motivo que o levou até ali.

- Nee Kyouya, você estava indo ao Festival? - A voz do louro saiu irônica, mas ele logo se calou ao sentir o olhar assassino do homem a sua frente - Se quiser ir eu lhe faço companhia~

- Não será necessário - O moreno desviou o olhar. Ele não poderia se importar menos com o Festival naquele momento.

- Não se preocupe, eu trouxe o Festival até você~ - O Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu uma das sacolas, mostrando a quantidade de comida e doces que havia comprado. Ao encarar o takoyaki, uma idéia incrível cruzou a mente de Dino - Vamos comer aqui?

- Aqui? - O cheiro de takoyaki deixou Hibari com água na boca, mas os dois estavam a poucos minutos de sua sala de jantar.

- Sim~

O italiano sentou-se no primeiro degrau, deixando o restante das sacolas ao lado. O Guardião da Nuvem o olhou sério, mas acabou sentando ao seu lado, segurando sua porção de takoyaki.  
Os dois homens começaram a comer em silêncio, até que Dino terminou sua meia dúzia de bolinhos e virou-se na direção do moreno, sorrindo largamente.

- Eu consegui para você, Kyouya.

Em suas mãos estava um pássaro de pelúcia amarelo chamando a atenção do Guardião da Nuvem, que comia seu último bolinho de polvo.

- Por quê? - Hibari encarou o pássaro de pelúcia que parecia uma versão três vezes maior de Hibird.

- Achei que fosse gostar, de qualquer forma é seu, faça o que quiser~

O italiano entregou o presente a Hibari, deixando seus olhos correrem pelo largo jardim em que estavam. O barulho do Festival chegava até ali, baixo, mas presente.  
Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, contemplando o momento. O Guardião da Nuvem encarava a pelúcia em seu colo, percebendo que toda aquela angústia que sentira desapareceu. Apenas estando ao seu lado - quieto, mas presente - Dino era capaz de fazê-lo sentir como sempre.  
Entretanto, Hibari queria mais.

- Então, como foi o Festival? - A pergunta do Guardião da Nuvem surpreendeu o Chefe dos Cavallone, que apenas sorriu.

Dino começou a relatar cada momento que passou ao lado de Tsuna e dos outros. Contou sobre as brincadeiras, a maneira como Reborn ganhou o primeiro prêmio, e em como Gokudera se martirizou por não conseguir ganhar nada para seu precioso Jyudaime. Yamamoto tentou participar, mas como não sabia se quer segurar uma arma de brinquedo, tentou negociar com o rapaz da barraca para usar uma katana. Obviamente seu pedido foi negado, e então Dino perfeitamente ficou com o segundo lugar, escolhendo o pássaro de pelúcia.  
Hibari não estava interessado em saber sobre Tsuna e os demais, mas ouviu todo o relato do italiano sem interromper. Em alguns momentos seus olhos vagavam pelo belo rosto de Dino, e o assunto em si tornava-se extremamente irrelevante. O Guardião da Nuvem particularmente adorava ouvir o louro falar. O sotaque, e a forma como Dino não sabia pronunciar certas palavras, e acabava fazendo uma tímida pausa enquanto escolhia alguma expressão parecida para aquela que ele não sabia dizer. O clima entre eles não era estranho ou pesado, a conversa parecia rotineira e comum, como se os dois sempre se sentassem naqueles degraus durante a noite para conversar. O tempo passou, e o moreno piscou ao ver que o Chefe dos Cavallone havia ficado de pé, estendendo a mão na sua direção.

- Vamos para a sacada Kyouya, vai começar daqui a pouco!

Hibari encarou a mão estendida, mas não a segurou.  
O moreno ficou de pé e começou a andar, ouvindo as reclamações de Dino que vinha atrás com passos largos.  
Os dois passaram no quarto para deixar as sacolas e o pássaro de pelúcia, caminhando em seguida para a sacada. O horário dos fogos de artifício se aproximava, e pelos próximos minutos o Templo ficaria barulhento.  
O Guardião da Nuvem encostou as mãos sobre o apoio de madeira, sentindo quando Dino o abraçou por trás. O corpo do italiano tremia levemente, e seu queixo apoiou-se no ombro do moreno.

- Estou com frio, Kyouya~. Você poderia me aquecer com seu amor~

- Cale a boca e não diga bobagens - Hibari apertou os olhos, arrependido de não ter colocado seu par de tonfas dentro do kimono.

- Eu gostei da cor. Combinou com a sua pele - Dino abraçou a cintura do moreno com mais força. Seus lábios tocavam levemente a orelha do Guardião da Nuvem - Você está realmente sexy nesse kimono~

- Eu vou mordê-lo até a morte quando isso terminar, Cavallone - O moreno apertou o maxilar e a beirada de madeira. Ele não se importava com o Festival, mas queria ver os fogos de artifício.

O italiano riu, mas logo sua risada transformou-se em um abafado suspiro.  
Dino voltou a apoiar o rosto no ombro de Hibari, e seus olhos cor de mel encararam as mãos do moreno em cima do apoio de madeira, mais especificamente o anel dourado em seu dedo anelar da mão esquerda. Um meio sorriso bobo cruzou seus lábios rosados ao lembrar-se do momento em que presenteou o Guardião da Nuvem com aquele anel, e automaticamente a voz de Tsuna cruzou sua mente. Havia algo que ele precisava perguntar.

- Nee, Kyouya... - A voz do italiano vibrava pelo corpo do moreno - Você... pretendia ir ao Festival, não é? - O louro fez uma pausa - Você estava solitário, nee, Kyouya?

Os olhos do Guardião da Nuvem se arregalaram, e Hibari virou-se bruscamente. Seu corpo tremia de raiva, sem acreditar que Dino conseguiu enxergar através dele de maneira tão fácil.  
Ao virar-se, o moreno sentiu quando seu rosto foi empurrado na direção do peito do louro, que o abraçou forte, impossibilitando-o de se mover.

- Eu não quero que você fique bravo comigo, Kyouya, mas eu também não quero pensar que você se sente sozinho. Você deveria ter falado, nee? Eu teria ficado e feito companhia - A voz de Dino estava séria. Suas palavras entravam diretamente na mente do Guardião da Nuvem. A verdade. - Eu me senti extremamente bem quando percebi isso - O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu sem graça. Se ele falasse que a idéia veio de Tsuna, seria o mesmo que assinar o atestado de óbito do futuro Décimo Vongola. Hibari provavelmente estaria na porta da casa do rapaz de cabelos castanhos no dia seguinte - Porque me fez sentir como se eu não fosse o único. Eu sempre sinto sua falta, Kyouya, principalmente na Itália. Ah~ é tão solitário. Você deveria me visitar mais vezes, Kyouya, nós poderíamos tomar chá no jardim e sorvete na biblioteca. Ah... a biblioteca...

O rosto de Hibari corou ao lembrar da última parte. Ele recordava-se _muito_ bem do que acontecera na biblioteca da casa de Dino.  
A vontade de morder o italiano até a morte ainda estava forte quando o Chefe dos Cavallone soltou seus braços, dando um passo para trás e colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do moreno.

- Você pode me morder até a morte depois~

Dino virou o corpo de Hibari, fazendo o moreno encarar a sacada no instante em que dois fogos coloriram o céu de azul e vermelho. Os zunidos antecipavam os demais fogos, que pintaram o céu de várias cores.  
O louro deu um passo para frente, voltando a abraçar o Guardião da Nuvem por trás, sorrindo ao perceber que não havia represálias para seu pequeno gesto.  
Os dois permaneceram por alguns minutos na sacada, ambos os olhos encarando a chuva de fogos. Aquele era um raro momento, especialmente por ser um Festival. Dino adorava festas, Hibari nunca as freqüentava. Desde pequeno evitou lugares cheios e contato com pessoas, mas tudo isso pareceu gradualmente mudar depois que ele conheceu o italiano. Sua aversão a lugares cheios provavelmente nunca mudaria, mas o moreno começou a ponderar. Dino estava certo. Ele teria ido ao Festival se ambos não tivessem se encontrado na escadaria. O Guardião da Nuvem continuava não fazendo questão de manter contato com pessoas, mas novamente, o louro era uma raríssima exceção. A _única_ exceção.

- Kyouya?

O italiano moveu levemente a cabeça ao ver que Hibari se virava.  
O Guardião da Nuvem o olhou, e sua mão segurou o braço de Dino, puxando-o para longe da sacada. O Chefe dos Cavallone tentou argumentar, dizendo que os fogos ainda não haviam terminado, mas o moreno não respondeu, continuando a andar.  
Quando os dois entraram no quarto, Hibari arrastou a porta de madeira e a fechou, erguendo os olhos na direção de Dino, que apenas engoliu seco. Ele tinha certeza de que seria mordido até a morte pela ousadia na sacada.

- Você... - O Guardião da Nuvem levou o braço na direção do italiano, que deu um passo para trás, começando a ficar apavorado.

- E-Eu sinto muito, Kyouya, m-mas nee? Você não precisa levar tão sério o que eu falo, digo, ninguém liga~ - Os olhos cor de mel do Chefe dos Cavallone correram pelo quarto, procurando algo com que ele pudesse se defender. Ao encararem o canto da porta, seu corpo tremeu, sentindo que algo o havia tocado. A mão fria de Hibari estava em seu peito, e ela tremia levemente.

- Eu quero tocá-lo, Dino.

As palavras saíram baixas, mas atingiram os ouvidos do louro como um sonho. Seus lábios se abriram em um largo sorriso, e Dino suspirou, visivelmente feliz. Aquela era uma frase que ele ouvia em ocasiões incrivelmente raras.

- Você estava solitário, não estava? - O italiano sorriu, puxando o moreno para o centro do quarto, mais especificamente o largo futon.

Hibari não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam fixos na figura do homem a sua frente, e suas mãos tocavam o tecido negro, sentindo o peitoral que estava por baixo.  
As mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone penderam ao lado de seu corpo, e Dino deixou que o moreno fizesse o que tanto queria. Os dedos finos e pálidos do Guardião da Nuvem subiram por seu ombro, desceram por seus braços e correram até sua cintura, começando a desatar o laço que ele mesmo havia feito.  
A cada movimento o coração de Hibari batia mais e mais rápido. Aquela estranha e embaraçosa sensação o lembrou da primeira vez dos dois. Aconteceu no quarto de Hotel em que Dino estava ficando na época, e foi o momento mais embaraçoso que o moreno já passou. Ele conhecia os beijos, as caricias e outras coisas _irrelevantes_ que o italiano havia ensinado, mas o _ato_ em si era totalmente diferente. A maneira como seu coração bateu ao ver o louro se despindo e em como seus olhos negros acabaram completamente entorpecidos pela visão... Até aquele dia, o Guardião da Nuvem não havia visto algo tão belo. E aquele pensamento voltou a sua mente enquanto seus dedos retiravam a faixa que mantinha o kimono negro de Dino fechado. Estava ali, o peitoral pálido, o abdômen definido, e uma parte das tatuagens.  
Era instintivo, quase automático. Suas mãos tocaram a pele colorida do Chefe dos Cavallone, sentindo-o tremer ao toque, deslizando lentamente o kimono escuro por seus ombros, deixando-o cair ao chão, sem barulho.

- Posso?

A atenção de Hibari foi roubada, e seus olhos ergueram-se na direção do rosto do louro. Ele estava tão vislumbrado pela visão que se esqueceu que o italiano não era seu modelo pessoal.  
O Chefe dos Cavallone deu um passo à frente, indo direto ao laço do kimono de Hibari, tentando desatá-lo com certa pressa. Após algumas tentativas, o moreno suspirou e levou as mãos até a cintura, desatando com facilidade o laço com que Dino parecia ter tanto trabalho.

- Obrigado~

O louro sorriu, subindo as mãos pelo peito do Guardião da Nuvem, retirando seu kimono. Suas mãos desceram pelas costas do moreno, e o rapaz tremeu ao sentir os lábios de Dino em seu pescoço, beijando-o sem pudor. Uma de suas mãos tocaram os mamilos de Hibari, e naquele momento ele soube que seu momento pessoal terminara. Como de costume, o Chefe dos Cavallone teria as rédeas da situação e ele não se importava nem um pouco.  
Os beijos no pescoço subiram para seu rosto, até encontrarem os lábios do Guardião da Nuvem. A língua do italiano invadiu a boca de Hibari sem encontrar resistência, iniciando um ousado e necessitado beijo. Os braços do Guardião da Nuvem se ergueram, mas antes que eles tocassem os ombros do italiano, o moreno parou. Não somente os braços, mas o beijo. Seu corpo simplesmente... travou.  
Os olhos cor de mel de Dino se entreabriram, e ele sorriu, ajoelhando-se. Hibari o seguiu com os olhos, olhando-o confuso.

- Venha aqui, Kyouya...

O Chefe dos Cavallone fez o moreno ajoelhar-se também, segurando firmemente uma das mãos de Hibari, levando-a na direção de seu peito. O Guardião da Nuvem arregalou os olhos e tentou retirar a mão, mas ela estava muito bem segura pelo italiano.

- Eu quero que você me toque, Kyouya. Quero dizer, você _pode_ me tocar, não tem problema algum.

- Do que você está falando, Cavallone? - A voz de Hibari estava séria. O momento tão agradável parecia ter desaparecido.

- Você gosta quando eu o beijo, não é?

- Eu não acho desagradável.

- Você também gosta quando eu o toco, não é?

- Não me incomoda.

- Você não se importa quando eu começo a lam-

As costas de Dino encontraram o futon no instante em que o moreno o empurrou, impossibilitando-o de continuar com suas palavras.  
As mãos de Hibari estavam em seu peito, e o moreno tinha o rosto vermelho. Ele _sabia_ o que o italiano pretendia dizer, e aquilo era ir longe demais.

- Eu vou mordê-lo até a morte, Cavallone.

- Eu sei, mas você pode fazer isso depois, não? Porque agora, nesse momento, eu realmente quero tocá-lo, Kyouya~

A expressão do Guardião da Nuvem amenizou-se, e o italiano usou a brecha para virar-se, invertendo as posições. Suas mãos desciam delicadamente pelo rosto do moreno, deixando um sorriso bobo surgir em seus lábios.

- Eu sei que você não vai dizer diretamente ou até mesmo demonstrar, mas não se reprima, Kyouya. Se você quiser me tocar, toque. Se você quiser me beijar, me beije. Eu sou todo seu, e isso não fará de você uma pessoa diferente, mas me fará extremamente feliz por me sentir desejado. - Os lábios de Dino se aproximavam lentamente - Porque eu quero tocá-lo e beijá-lo e fazer coisas com você todo o tempo. Eu o desejo todos os dias, em cada momento, em cada situação.

O inevitável beijo foi mais delicado do que o anterior. Os lábios do italiano tocavam sem pressa os lábios de Hibari, esperando que o moreno digerisse o que ele acabara de dizer. A resposta não demorou a vir, e foi discreta, quase imperceptível. As mãos do Guardião da Nuvem tocaram os ombros de Dino, trêmulas e receosas, mas presentes. Aquele era o sinal que o Chefe dos Cavallone precisava para intensificar o beijo como queria.  
As mãos de Dino desciam ousadas e firmes pelo corpo do moreno, livrando-se da roupa de baixo que ele usava com certa facilidade. O italiano conhecia cada caminho, cada pedaço do corpo do Guardião da Nuvem, sabendo exatamente onde deveria tocar para encontrar uma reação. Primeiro o pescoço, depois os ombros. Hibari era extremamente sensível na região dos mamilos, e essa parte recebeu atenção especial da língua do louro, que permaneceu ali até que outra parte do moreno chamou sua atenção, respondendo aos estímulos. A mão de Dino tocou o membro do Guardião da Nuvem, fazendo-o se contorcer automaticamente no futon. Seus dedos brincaram um pouco com a ereção do moreno, mas logo seus lábios tomaram o lugar, deixando que sua língua oferecesse o melhor tipo de sensação possível.  
Hibari levou a mão até os lábios, apertando os olhos com toda a força que seu corpo ainda possuía. A língua do italiano subindo e descendo por seu membro o fazia perder a razão aos poucos, e ele sabia que precisava se apegar a esse restante de bom senso ou acabaria se envergonhando. Seus olhos negros abriram-se e encararam o louro em seu baixo frente. Aquela não seria a primeira ou última vez que Hibari cometia aquele erro. Ele sabia melhor que ninguém que não deveria abrir os olhos naquela situação porque a visão era demais para ele.  
Ao encarar o que o italiano fazia, e a maneira como aqueles olhos cor de mel o encaravam, a força de vontade do Guardião da Nuvem desapareceu. Seu corpo estremeceu, e seu orgasmo chegou mais rápido do que ele esperava.

Dino sorriu, erguendo levemente a cabeça enquanto passava um dos dedos pelo canto de seus lábios. O moreno havia coberto o rosto com ambas as mãos, mas o italiano podia ver claramente o rosto corado por baixo daqueles braços.  
Sabendo que teria de dar alguns minutos para Hibari, Dino ficou de pé e caminhou tranquilamente até o fundo do quarto, abrindo a terceira gaveta e colocando a mão no canto esquerdo, encontrando o que procurava. Antes de voltar a se ajoelhar próximo ao moreno, o italiano retirou a peça de roupa que o incomodava, deixando-a ao lado.  
Hibari ainda tinha a respiração alta e os braços escondendo seu rosto, mas nada disso pareceu incomodar o louro. Dino despejou um pouco do liquido em sua mão antes de inclinar-se sobre o moreno. Sua língua tocou um dos mamilos do Guardião da Nuvem, conseguindo uma reação imediata.

- Eu quero ver seu rosto, Kyouya~ - O louro sorriu, tocando a entrada de Hibari com um de seus dedos.

O moreno virou o rosto, e Dino suspirou, procurando ser o mais delicado possível naquele momento. Por mais excitado e impaciente que estivesse, não valeria a pena se isso significasse que Hibari não estivesse aproveitando por causa da dor.

- E-Eu estou... - O Guardião da Nuvem tinha a voz baixa, as bochechas coradas e os lábios levemente trêmulos. - R-Rápido, Dino...

- Eu não vou machucá-lo, Kyouya - O Chefe dos Cavallone tentava forçar seu segundo dedo, observando as reações do moreno.

O rosto de Hibari ainda demonstrava dor, o que começava a deixar Dino preocupado. Eles não faziam aquilo há dois dias, mas o corpo do moreno estava tenso demais naquela noite.

- Nee, Kyouya - O italiano continuou o que fazia com seus dedos, mas abaixou o rosto próximo ao do Guardião da Nuvem, beijando-o.

O beijo serviu seu propósito, e em poucos minutos os dedos de Dino moviam-se dentro do moreno, arrancando dessa vez expressões que estavam longe de significar dor. Os lábios do louro se afastaram e ele ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Hibari, concentrando-se enquanto o penetrava. Aquilo não era fácil. Observar as reações, os movimentos e expressões do Guardião da Nuvem eram torturantes.  
Dino o penetrou devagar, respirando fundo e deixando que o corpo do moreno se acostumasse com a invasão. Os segundos necessários pareciam eternos para o louro, que precisava fazer com que sua mente comandasse seu corpo, aparentemente muito paciente naquele momento. Seus olhos estavam fechados para melhor concentração, pois não ajudava muito ficar encarando a figura do moreno embaixo de seu corpo, completamente vulnerável a qualquer capricho que o italiano tivesse. Aquele era provavelmente o único momento em que Hibari parecia inofensivo... ou era algo assim que Dino pensava.  
Seus olhos cor de mel abriram-se ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado, encarando um par de braços, que estavam esticados, convidando-o para um abraço.  
O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu e inclinou o corpo para frente, permitindo que aqueles braços o envolvessem. Ele teria de retificar. Hibari Kyouya era o homem mais imprevisível e invulnerável que ele conhecia.  
O movimento com o corpo arrancou um gemido rouco dos lábios do moreno, mostrando que Dino poderia ir em frente.

Ao contrário das camas de Hotel, o futon de Hibari não fazia barulho, então o louro não precisou se preocupar com os movimentos que fazia - não que Dino se importasse com isso normalmente. As estocadas tornaram-se mais freqüentes e fortes, acertando o ponto especial do moreno e arrancando tímidos gemidos por seus lábios trêmulos. As vozes eram misturadas com beijos. Beijos se misturavam com suor, e o corpo de ambos parecia não suportar mais aquele quente e erótico contato. Dino chegou primeiro ao orgasmo, acompanhado segundos depois pelo orgasmo de Hibari.  
O louro tentou apoiar a mão no chão, mas seu corpo pendeu para frente, ficando por cima do moreno quando ambos perderam momentaneamente a consciência.  
O Guardião da Nuvem foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos, sentindo algo pesado em cima de seu peito. O rosto do italiano estava encostado em seu ombro, os olhos fechados e uma expressão satisfeita. Os dedos do moreno tocaram o rosto do louro, fazendo-o piscar várias vezes, voltando pouco a pouco à realidade. Os dois se olharam e Dino sorriu, juntando o restante das forças que ainda tinha para sair de cima de Hibari, deitando-se ao seu lado.

Os dois homens permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos.  
O Templo estava silencioso novamente, e os únicos barulhos do quarto eram os das respirações altas. A mão do Chefe dos Cavallone tocou o rosto do Guardião da Nuvem, que virou levemente a cabeça, o suficiente para olhá-lo.  
Dino estava uma bagunça. Os cabelos louros e desarrumados, as bochechas vermelhas, a pele brilhando de suor, mas nem assim ele conseguia perder seu charme. Os olhos cor de mel, os belos traços, os lábios corados... quantas mulheres não desejavam ter alguém como ele ao seu lado. O próprio Dino poderia ter a mulher que quisesse a seus pés sem esforço algum, e apesar disso, estava ali, oferecendo todo seu amor não somente a outro homem, mas a uma pessoa que na maioria do tempo era indiferente a todo esse amor. Hibari sempre soube que se um dia tivesse a sorte de encontrar alguém, essa pessoa provavelmente o deixaria com o tempo. Ninguém em sã consciência ficaria ao lado de alguém como ele.  
Entretanto, contra toda a lógica, contra todas as possibilidades, contra todos os argumentos, Dino _permaneceu_. Três anos. Há três anos ele tinha aquela visão todas as vezes que o italiano o envolvia em seus braços. O mesmo olhar apaixonado, os mesmos toques delicados, as mesmas palavras carinhosas...  
O Guardião da Nuvem piscou. Era isso.  
Seu corpo virou-se e ele usou o próprio braço como apoio para a cabeça, deixando que sua outra mão se esticasse, tocando o rosto surpreso do louro. Hibari não estava com medo de tocar o italiano. Ele estava com medo de não _merecer_ fazer isso.

Aquele pensamento brotou em sua mente como um raio de Sol em um céu nublado, afastando todas as _nuvens_. O moreno era sempre quem recebia atenção, amor e todas as coisas que o italiano tinha a oferecer. Quando Dino resolveu se afastar e Hibari viu-se sozinho pela primeira depois de todos aqueles anos, foi o momento que o Guardião da Nuvem percebeu que sua vida não voltaria aos dias solitários. Seu tempo não conseguiria ser preenchido sozinho. As refeições não teriam o mesmo sabor. As noites seriam mais longas e aquele futon era grande demais para uma pessoa.  
Sempre que Dino cozinhava, o louro sabia que não deveria colocar muitas cenouras porque o moreno não as comeria. Sempre que Dino saia para fazer compras, o louro comprava mais doces porque sabia que Hibari adorava. Sempre que Dino arrumava a cama, o louro colocava o travesseiro mais baixo do lado do moreno porque sabia que Hibari não gostava de sentir a cabeça mais alta que seu corpo enquanto dormia. Todas as pequenas coisas que o Chefe dos Cavallone fazia acabaram mimando o Guardião da Nuvem a ponto de não existir uma vida só dele.  
Os sentimentos de Dino não eram algo que ele deveria aceitar como obrigações. O italiano estava com ele por escolha, e da mesma forma como ele decidiu estar com Hibari, Dino poderia simplesmente ter escolhido ficar com outra pessoa.

A percepção daqueles sentimentos fez o Guardião da Nuvem _quase_ sorrir. O louro cada vez mais o fazia perceber e reconhecer sentimentos e sensações que ele achava não ser capaz de sentir.  
Enquanto encarava Dino, Hibari sentiu vontade de dizer algo que ele sabia que deixaria o louro radiante. Ele lembrava da última vez que dissera aquelas palavras, e fazia _muito_ tempo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - O Chefe dos Cavallone não entendia porque o moreno o encarava daquela forma.

Os lábios de Hibari se repuxaram em um meio sorriso, enquanto seu braço puxou o rosto do louro, fazendo com que eles ficassem próximos. Movendo lentamente a boca para perto do ouvido do italiano, o Guardião da Nuvem entreabriu os lábios e deixou que sua voz saísse baixa, quase sussurrada.

O Chefe dos Cavallone arregalou lentamente os olhos, arqueando a cabeça para trás e ficando de boca aberta. Os dedos finos de Hibari ainda tocavam seu rosto, sentindo como o louro tremia. Estava ali. A reação que o Guardião da Nuvem tanto esperava. Todas as raras vezes que o moreno dissera aquelas palavras, a reação de Dino fora a mesma.

- O-O que você disse, Kyouya?

- Nada - O Guardião da Nuvem desfez o meio sorriso, mas por dentro, ele sorria.

- V-Você definitivamente disse alguma c-coisa importante - O louro inclinou-se. O rosto sempre composto do italiano estava vermelho.

- Se era importante como você não lembra?

- K-Kyouya!

Dino projetou-se para frente, abraçando Hibari de forma com que o moreno não conseguisse se quer respirar direito. Embora seu quadril estivesse dolorido, os corpos suados e o louro fosse um pouco pesado, o Guardião da Nuvem retribuiu o abraço, escondendo o rosto no peito de Dino.  
Era perfeito. A maneira como o louro o envolvia em seus braços, o espaço, a posição, como se aqueles mesmos braços tivessem sido feitos somente para abraçá-lo.

- Eu também te amo, Kyouya.

As palavras do Chefe dos Cavallone foram ditas sussurradas, mas fizeram Hibari sorrir novamente, sabendo que Dino não conseguiria ver seu sorriso. Ele sabia. Ele sempre soube dos sentimentos do italiano.  
O Guardião da Nuvem sempre achou que os dias seriam os mesmos. As visitas do louro, os passeios de ambos, as noites no Hotel. Mas pouco a pouco, dia após dia, a realidade do moreno mudou sem que ele notasse.  
Os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone descerem pelo pescoço do Guardião da Nuvem, arrancando um longo e sedutor suspiro por seus lábios. Hibari virou um pouco a cabeça, segurando o rosto de Dino entre suas mãos. Seu reflexo estava ali, através dos olhos cor de mel que o encaravam com um misto de doçura e desejo. Hibari umedeceu os lábios ao sentir que o italiano se aproximava, fechando os olhos lentamente ao sentir o beijo tocar seus lábios. Úmido, quente, sufocante... sim, definitivamente seus sentimentos chegaram até Dino.

- FIM

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Yohoo~  
E com essa fanfic eu termino Hanabi! xD

Ok, ela demorou mais do que eu esperava e acabou saindo maior do que o previsto, mas não pude evitar. D18 simplesmente me inspira. Foi difícil escrever pensando no italiano de kimono :~  
Bom, começando pelo título, essa fanfic (além de ser um extra de Hanabi, logo, tem ligação com a mesma) teve como inspiração a música U & I retirada do anime K-On! (os haters que me desculpem). Eu adoro o anime, e essa música tocou no episódio 20 e foi irresistível, eu _tinha_ de escrever algo a respeito. Calhou de eu estar escrevendo essa fanfic, então...  
A letra é feliz demais para parecer com o Hibari, mas acho que a situação é semelhante. Ambas falam sobre você ter alguém sempre ao seu lado, mas nunca parar para dar o valor que essa pessoa realmente merece. Recomendo que ouçam a música e assistam o anime :D - K-On fan tentando levar as pessoas para o lado moe da força

Enquanto termino de deixar esse recado aos leitores tenho de reconhecer que me sinto um pouco... triste por terminar a fanfic. É a primeira vez que sinto isso com uma história, então vou atribuir tal sensação ao fato dessa ser minha fanfic mais longa até agora. xD

Chega de mimimi! Aos leitores, meu muito obrigada por chegarem até aqui. Obrigada pela oportunidade dada a mais uma das minhas histórias.  
Como eu já disse antes, pretendo explorar ainda mais o mundo de Reborn, além de dar ênfase a outros fandom (Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!, Bleach, Naruto e quem sabe finalmente terminar minhas fanfics de Death Note e Gundam 00).

Devo ficar um tempo nos oneshots, pois estou trabalhando em uma fanfic mais longa, mas ela precisa ser um pouco melhor planejada. xD  
Enfim, obrigada novamente e vejo vocês em breve~


End file.
